Hisako Ichiki (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Kelly Thompson; Ed Brisson; Yıldıray Çınar | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 6 | First2 = | Last = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 8 | Last2 = | HistoryText = Hisako was brought to the Age of Apocalypse along with her fellow students after they engaged X-Man in a conversation. Not knowing how they got there the group decided to split up due to differences in opinion. Armor and Glob Herman spent the last six months in Chicago fighting against the Infinites while trying to protect Nate as he was in a weakened state. The trio traveled to Sinister's main lab where Nate had been created to look for a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal in hopes that it would help send them home. While seeing many disposed bodies in stasis pods, Armor ended up having a philosophical debate with X-Man about their chances of getting back. Glob then found a sliver of the crystal in a glass case but when they opened it the shard turned to dust. At this point they were surrounded by the arrival of Rockslide and a group of mutants that Pixie has teleported into the lab. A fight broke out between the two groups with Pixie teleporting Nate into one of the pods as it started to fill up with some kind of liquid. Angry for what she had done, Armor started to beat down Pixie with her exo-skeleton. But Hisako had a moment of clarity after listening to Pixie's rhetoric about finishing off Nate. She undid the locking mechanism on the hatch which opened the glass so Nate could get out but Armor decided to take things into her own hands and kill him herself. But Armor was flung through the air after being hit by a concussive blast by Bishop who just arrived there to protect X-Man from being killed. Armor powered down and confronted Bishop about how many years that they have been stuck there but Bishop told here it hasn't been years but only 5 minutes. He said that they had been pulled into a Legion's subconscious that acted like an alternate reality. All of a sudden Legion appeared and began a telepathic battle against Nate on the astral plane. Armor watched as their stiff bodies just stood there staring at each other but all of a sudden a bright flash of light engulfed Hisako and the others bringing them out of Legion's mind and back into the real world. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Hisako Ichiki of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Hisako Ichiki of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Force Field Category:Consciousness Transferred